House of Hogwarts
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: Between Burned and Awakened for HON and the very first year for HP. Just a little something tumbling around in my head. Read and Review! Rated T because I'm paranoid. WARNING: NOT a ZoeyxHarry, if you assume this and want this coupling, go elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Welcome to my new story! I 'ma have fun with this! This takes place right after Burned and before Awakened starts, in Harry Potter it will be in the first book, on the train. This will have an OC (Piper is not the same as my muse in my last story, just like the name and couldn't come up with another name) but not like, thousands since there are lots of characters to play with in Harry Potter. Plus I have to admit, the speeches I kind of based off the fanfic **_**Dark Alliances.**_** Oh and this is a no flame zone! So read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have 13 bucks, a pocket lipstick, and a half eaten Hershey's bar in my purse, not Harry Potter or the House of Night series.**

*Zoey*

So Neferet had found a school called Hogwarts, she said there was wizards and witches there, and decided that with my recently recovered soul-shatter and the hate crimes that we would be moving to England, to meet our Wizarding 'partners' of course as soon as she said wizard Damien decided to study them, thus we won't have Damien or Jack to talk to for a good couple of hours.

Aphrodite was doing her own research, but that had nothing to do with wizards. She was checking out the designer clothing there, and of course the twins had followed suit.

And now we were missing Stevie Rae because she was depressed and not really here anymore, but no one could figure out why.

Stark was still recovering from the multiple cuts to the chest, but was recovering fast, so he would be on his feet soon. We would have stayed on Skye if it weren't for Neferet's quick decision to move to England, which was backed by the High Council fully. They thought it would be good to live with the wizards so they would understand us better, like us and be less… discriminating. And to top it off we got a new fledgling to join us who is completely silent and mostly nodded and grunted. She had only said maybe two words to anyone besides Neferet, even though everyone caught her glaring at Neferet in her spare time. The only thing anyone knew about her was when she arrived she changed her name to Piper.

Damien had given me an update about his research and I had learned that they also had vampires in England, but they were the stereotypical type, not like us.

Now because of recent actions our high priestess made, the circle was completely separated. No one even asked me if there was a circle group up, we didn't even think before we were about to leave. I repacked Stark and I's stuff and headed out to get back on the House of Night private plane. I knew the poopie was about to hit the fan.

Ah, hell.

*On the Hogwarts express (no POV)*

"Why does the House of Night sound so familiar?" Hermione said pacing around the car Harry and his friends had chosen as theirs until they arrived at the Wizarding School, Hogwarts. They each got a letter saying another school would be joining them.

Hermione had not found a car, but then found that the car Ron and Harry were sharing had more room left, so they offered her a seat.

Well more like she sat down in the empty seat.

She was now reading the letter, and saying repeatedly that she read something about the so-called House of Night. "What was it? I know it had a moon involved." She seemed to be distressed that she had no idea what was going on.

Harry and Ron found this quite annoying and decided to just make small chat while eating the candy Harry had bought. It would be a long ride to Hogwarts.

*Neferet*

She pretended to be interested in this old bat's speech but really didn't care what the old fool said, but then she did tune in when she heard him say "And now, a word from the high priestess herself, Neferet, who can explain about her school for herself, as I'm sure she would like to." She put on a fake smile and walked up to the podium, shook Albus Dumbledore's hand and started to tell the little misfits about her school.

"My school is from Tulsa, Oklahoma in the United States, we are not wizards, in fact we are an entire different species, we are fledglings and vampyres." As she knew they would the entire dining hall started to scream, yell, and holler things about not wanting to share their school with blood-suckers.

Neferet just stood there and waited for them to settle, even when she wanted darkness to show them a lesson in pain, until Dumbledore yelled over the noise a loud "QUIET!" Neferet smiled a fake smile then said "thank you Albus," before she continued. "We are not your stereotypical vampires, like the ones who live here in England; we are another type, a more civil type. We have religion and a way to control our bloodlust. Any questions?" she waited for a second then picked a random brunette. "What is your name first, then your question." The brunette stood, put her fist over her heart then bowed respectfully, at which point Neferet's smile became genuine. "Hermione Granger. I have read a little about your kind, and was wondering, why are some of the vampyres and fledglings tattoos red? Aren't they all sapphire like yours?" Neferet's smile grew intensely; this was someone asking a real question not something about garlic or something equally stupid. She began liking the girl at once, she did her research.

"The red fledglings and vampyres are not blue because they became a new breed of vampyres, but I am sure the red high priestess would like to explain that all herself. But first to explain the rest of our differences I would like to invite a very special student up here, the most special fledgling in history, Zoey Redbird." The only good thing about saying her name was to see her slap her forehead.

Anything to make that little bitch embarrassed.

*Zoey*

To hell with Neferet.

I know we're arch-enemies, but really? Ugh, I hate her sometimes. Now I had to speak in front of an entire school full of witches and wizards and try and convince them we're not evil and coming to suck their blood. Great.

"Good luck." My warrior had said before I got up to tell a bunch of children we weren't monsters, this ought to be fun.

"Ok, my name is Zoey and I will be answering any questions Neferet didn't get to." I plastered a large fake smile at Neferet while she glared to the point where her eyes were slits. Then I turned back in time to see a bunch of hands raise. "You there, what is your name." I said it politely, but the blond boy looked like I just called him a retard. "Draco Malfoy, don't forget it." I nodded even when I wanted to smack him with an element or two. "And your question?" He sneered at me, "Why are you _vampyres_" he spat the name as if it was distasteful "here? To drink our blood?" completely floored, I just stared at him until Dumbledore said "Mr. Malfoy, that was a bit out of line, these are guests that I invited. They are here to help educate us of their kind." He smiled warmly at me but it was more the explanation that made me smile back.

When I looked back there was only one hand still up, that girl Hermione, who I instantly liked after her first question. I was grateful she had her hand up and not someone else. "Yes Hermione?" I said kindly. She smiled and I returned it. "Neferet said you're special, how? I mean what is it, some unheard of affinity?" she was really smart, like Damien smart, she had just been sorted into Gryffindor so she was new but she already knew so much about us. "More than an unheard of affinity, an unheard of amount of elemental affinities." I said then summoned all five elements to prove it. Many kids gasped at the elements around the room, but my fledglings and vampyres just smiled. Then Hermione said what everyone was still putting together, "You have an affinity for every element don't you?" I smiled and nodded.

Another hand popped up and I pointed at the red headed boy expectantly and he said "My name is Ron Weasley, I was wondering, who is the red high priestess?" I smiled and looked over at Stevie Rae who stood up and started walking towards the podium; I met her halfway and said "Good luck." Her response was to wink at me.

*Stevie Rae*

I pushed all thoughts of Rephaim away and smiled walking up to the podium. "Good luck." Zoey whispered to me. I winked, I knew what I was doing, and I kinda knew I had to get up there eventually. Then I got up there with my façade of happiness, even though I was miles away from my happiness, my happiness was in Tulsa, awaiting his father's next command.

"Hello my name is Stevie Rae Johnson, a 19 year old girl who loves Kenny Chesney and thinks Lucky Charms is the best cereal, and I am the very first red high priestess." I said with my shoulders strait as if I loved the title I had, but the truth was I didn't care for it like a skunk doesn't care for baths.

"First I think I should explain what in the bubba a red vampyre is." I gulped, explaining this would be pretty hard. "A blue fledgling either goes through the change or they reject the change. If they reject the change they die and stay like that for a few days, then they wake up, and when they do they have red tattoos like the red fledglings here do. You could say they are messed up in the head when they wake up, but if they are here they chose to embrace their humanity so don't worry, the red fledglings here are as nice and sweet as my momma's apple pie, well except Stark, he will hunt you to the ends of the earth if you mess with Zoey." The kids in the audience mostly dropped their jaws and stared at me like I was a zombie coming for their brains.

"We obviously can't reject the change, cant die if your already dead I suppose, and we have a little bit more developed senses and a lot more of strength physically, plus a couple mind tricks, but besides that and our red tattoos were the same as blue vampyres." I finished a little bit lamely.

"Any questions?" Only one hand rose, that girl Hermione's I pointed to her and she said "Can red vampyres and fledglings have affinities?" I smiled, this wasn't a stupid question; this was an actual question. Silently I called earth to me then watched her curious expression grow into a smile. "You have an affinity for earth don't you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Anything else I forgot? Let me just check your minds a bit." Then I put my hands together in a meditating gesture and the kids roared with laughter. I nodded to Dumbledore and he walked up to the podium to finish the greetings before food magically appeared on all of the tables. The vampyres had their places at the staff table but the students got to choose where they sat between the four house tables. Since I was still considered a student, I sat with Zoey and the rest of the fledglings.

"Hey y'all, let's sit over there closer to that Hermione girl, she seemed really nice." I offered. The group generally agreed so we walked to the table on the far East side of the great hall. When we got there a group of red-headed boys had moved to the other seats and Hermione had obviously saw we were coming so she made room for us, but before we could sit a blond boy approached us.

"Surprise, surprise, the vampyres sit near the mud-blood. They obviously don't have a taste for class." Aphrodite's Chest swelled so much at this I thought her bra would pop, but before she could do anything she would regret, someone smacked the blond boy in the back of the head.

"Sorry, muscle spasm, it happens a lot when I'm around bitches."

Dumbfounded, the circle looked up and into the eyes of the new girl, Piper. She then sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to a girl named Luna Lovegood who was going on about a crumpled-horn-snorcack.

Draco walked back to his table muttering something about his father while we just stared at the new girl.

*Hermione*

What did he just call me? "What's a mud-blood?" I was thinking it but it was Mrs. Redbird who said it.

"A mud-blood is the mean way to say someone is muggle born," Ron explained it to us; he seemed to be the only one who understood what Malfoy had said. "A muggle is someone who doesn't use magic, with a wand that is." One of the fledglings explained to the rest of them.

"I think we should introduce ourselves, so, my name is Hermione Granger." I extended my hand to the group. "My name is Damien Maslin," he shook my hand "and this is my boyfriend, Jack Twist." Jack shook my hand while all of the wizards and witches stopped talking and looked at them. "Zoey Redbird" Then Zoey shook my hand. Then a blond without a tattoo stood up. "My name is Aphrodite Lafont," she looked at my hand then dismissed it. "Sorry about her, I'm Stevie Rae, don't think she's just mean to you, she's mean to everyone." Stevie Rae said as she shook my hand with a smile. "My name is James Stark, but everyone just calls me Stark." The male red vampyre said while shaking my hand. "Shaunee-" "-Erin" two girls said at once, a black girl with long hair and a white girl with long blonde hair. "But everyone just calls them the twins," Jack said. "Darius" a mountain said before gently shaking my hand. "Kramisha" another black girl said, but she had a red crescent, unlike the rest of them who either had a blue tattoo, a blue crescent, or a red tattoo.

Harry stood up. "My name is Harry." Everyone on that side of the table shook his hand (not including Aphrodite). Ron was next, "Ron Weasley." "Fred" George said, "George" Fred followed suit. Of course they weren't fooled and made sure the Weasley twins knew it. "Percy Weasley" he shook their hands in a professional manor. "Neville Longbottom" he seemed to be afraid of them by the way he said his name quickly.

"So who was that girl who smacked Malfoy?" Zoey and Stevie Rae exchanged a look when questioned about the student. "Honestly, no one else has even heard her talk, she's a new student, the only thing we know is her name got changed to Piper when she got here," Zoey said. Suddenly Piper stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked towards the door with an apple in her hand. Before she got there the door opened and a pie flew at her, she ducked and it hit the floor behind her and in zoomed Peeves, the poltergeist. "What a waste of a pie, but I'll get you next time, no doubt about that!" he said before cackling. "Oh please, I have lived with my five prankster brothers my entire life; you won't be able to hit me like they couldn't," she retorted. Peeves zoomed down and stood upside down in air and smiled evilly. "I think that's a challenge," "Well I think your right about that; I bet you couldn't hit me once if I gave you a month to try and prank me." She got in his face then walked right through him and walked out the door.

"She has no idea what she just got herself into," Fred said. "Peeves will take her out no problem, he has magic." George finished. "But Piper has reflexes of a cat; she's practically built to win." Damien countered with. "Plus, she might have an affinity!" Jack practically gushed. "Ok guys, don't fight over nothin', we should just watch, I mean this could be like watchin' football at my daddy's parties, just cheer them on but not be so competitive." Stevie Rae was valid in saying that but I don't think Fred and George knew what she was saying.

"Hey wait, where are you guys sleeping? You did say you couldn't be in the sunlight so where are you guys bunking?" Ron asked very suddenly. "Well we are going to be in the dungeons of course, didn't Dumbledore tell you or were we supposed to?" Zoey asked looking suddenly very pale. "Actually the _prefects_ already knew that you would be in the dungeons instead of the Slytherins, who will actually be in the Astronomy tower where they had storage rooms for things like, Yule ball and some extra Quidditch supplies; which were magically stored somewhere else." Percy seemed to be very proud of being a prefect. "You're a prefect to? What are the chances, we are to!" Damien said.

"Wow, the house of night has prefects? That wasn't mentioned in the book I read on vampyres." I said. "Oh no, it's just ours, Zoey started it in our circle because of the way she wanted our school to prosper in the future." Damien explained.

"Well that's cool." Ron said with his mouth stuffed with food he had shoveled onto his plate. The twins and Aphrodite looked at him in disgust, not that I can blame them. I just rolled my eyes at Ron, which went unnoticed.

"We have all had an exhausting day, why don't we all head off to our rooms and retire for the night. Wizards and witches first, then fledglings may follow them out to the dungeons." Dumbledore said when desert had finished. It seemed that Slytherin didn't know they were in the Astronomy tower, because all at once they began to protest. They shouted things like 'Oh no, we won't go!' which became a general chant until Dumbledore yelled "QUIET!" he paused. "Thank you, now as I was saying, Slytherin, you will be in the Astronomy tower, because of Stevie Rae and her fledgling's special needs," the twins started giggling, "the vampyres will be underground in the dungeons. Also classes are going to be set up for fledglings at night, witches and wizards are allowed to sign up for them, the same applies for our new fledgling friends, although the only class red fledglings are allowed to take is potions, and blue fledglings probably shouldn't take any outdoor classes, although the exception to both rules is Astronomy, which is a night class. Since vampyres sleep at day you may roam the castle and grounds, but please don't be too loud outside, while the walls in the castle are soundproof, Hagrid's hut is not. And I must warn everyone here, no one, whether they be witch, wizard, vampyre, or fledgling, may go into the forbidden forest. Now, goodnight everyone."

*Zoey*

Dumbledore set all of _this _for us?!

We were expecting the dorm to look different, but it didn't, besides the fact the boys and girls were sharing a lobby area. Once you were inside there was a kitchen, and two other doors that had a sign that said either boys or girls on them. Those were our dorms, but they were even set up the same!

The TVs were all there, we had the same furniture even, but there was more of it, doubly so, but they were wizards, they could probably make a double of something if they wanted to. I was once again dorming with my BFF, Stevie Rae, and we walked to the door our names were carved into the door. Inside all of our stuff was put away for us.

Our suitcases were stored under the bed, and everything just looked so neat!

Then Stevie Rae and I started blushing, because if our stuff was put away, someone must have seen our embarrassing things, like panties, and bras. We shared a glance, and then we started to laugh breathlessly.

Since everything was put away, all the fledglings decided to go explore the castle. Everyone was lost in the dungeon though, it was like a maze. After many failed attempts to get out, we finally made it out to the main room, all the groups split up and headed their own directions. The circle got together then everyone made a general agreement that since no one else went outside that we should explore the grounds first.

When we got out there we heard guitar music and someone singing, but didn't know what it was. It sounded like it was coming from the trees near the lake. We decided to investigate so we walked that way towards the lake.

"_Just know you're not alone… cause I'm gonna make this place your home." _It was someone singing that guy Phillip Phillips' first song, Home. We couldn't see the person, but it had to be a girl. Although, I wasn't sure if anyone had a guitar at the House of Night so it had to be a witch.

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear." _We slowly walked forward curious. _"The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found. Just know you're not alone… cause I'm gonna make this place your home." _Finally we got close enough to see her and suddenly became shocked because we did see a fledgling, we saw Piper.

"What are you doing out here?" Piper had said it, taking us aback. "We were allowed to explore the castle after dinner; you would know that if you hadn't left ten minutes into it." Then Aphrodite gave her an award winning sneer. "Whatever, just go away, this is a no ho zone." Piper said reflecting Aphrodite's sneer back at her.

Before we got out of hearing range we heard her playing her guitar again and singing another song, but the words were tangled by distance.

"What a bitch, calling me a ho! She's a ho!" Aphrodite started puffing up just thinking about it. "Maybe she's just sad. I mean maybe she misses her family and friends." Stevie Rae suggested calmly. "Yeah, maybe!" Jack said. "Or maybe, she's a jealous bitch!" Aphrodite nearly screamed.

"Be quiet! Remember what Dumbledore said about Hagrid's hut? He said it's not soundproof! So be quiet!" I whispered kind of like a monster.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go back to the lake; I'll meet y'all at the castle doors, ok?" Stevie Rae said. "You sure that's a good idea with grumpy there?" I said. Stevie Rae smiled and said "I'm sure it'll be just fine." Then she started trekking towards the lake to where Piper sat.

*Stevie Rae*

"If you're here to give me a hard time, you can go back there with your friends." Piper said as soon as I got to the lake. "Actually, I want you to know, I'm here if you want to talk." I stated politely. "Well I don't, so why don't you go back with your friends to the castle and leave me the hell alone." Although she had mean words, her tone didn't exactly have enough venom to pull it off, something I had noticed before, which made me come back.

"I don't believe you actually want me to go, I think you want to talk to me. I want you to know you can." She just stared at me for a little while until she picked up her guitar and said "Whatever," and started to play a melody I didn't know.

Eventually I called earth to me to see if she would notice, but if she did it didn't seem like she cared. "Go to her and fill her with something good." I whispered to the wind. Then I got up and walked back to the castle, truly happy because I had helped someone who really needed it.

*Zoey*

When we saw Stevie Rae she had a huge smile, like she was in on some big secret that no one else knew about.

I wanted in on it.

But that could wait; first we had to explore Hogwarts. We walked in the castle and decided to go up the staircase and explore each room separately. When we got onto one of the staircases, it started moving, Jack had already made it to the top so he wasn't on it but he thought the staircase was falling and started to cry, but that was nothing compared to the mass confusion of the people of the staircase, people were moving, Damien was yelling to stay calm, Stevie Rae and Stark were holding onto my hands, Aphrodite was holding onto Darius for dear life, Shaunee and Erin were hugging and crying on each other's shoulders, and Kramisha was laughing… wait, laughing? It seemed I was the only one who noticed her odd behavior and so I forgot we were falling and focused on her.

"Guys, we aren't falling! We're moving! I noticed it earlier, the wizards were all fine!" Before anyone could yell at her for not informing us before, we heard a cackle above us and someone laughing below. We looked up and saw Peeves upside down cackling, with every hyena laugh he spun, then we looked down and Piper was literally Rolling On the Floor Laughing.

"I wonder if I spit, how long it would take to hit Piper in the head." Stark said from in front of me. "Y'all, that's not very nice." Stevie Rae twanged from behind. "I say go for it, she deserves it." Aphrodite said. "No Stark, don't spit on the poor girl, she's probably been through a lot these past weeks." I said, trying to calm everyone down. "Whatever, have fun bumpkin." Piper said up to us after sobering, and I swear I saw her wink up at Stevie Rae.

"Ha, emo agrees, you are a bumpkin." Aphrodite said from her place next to Darius. "They must have some serious soundproof for everyone not to hear us." Erin said. "Totally." Shaunee agreed.

"We should probably be a little less loud, as in, inside voices." I added. I mean they were being totally loud.

After we toured the school we had about three hours until dinner, so we decided to watch a movie. We decided, after about thirty minutes of fighting with Aphrodite, that we would watch Finding Nemo, one of my favorites, then head up to dinner in the great hall. Stevie Rae was making popcorn, Jack was setting up the movie, Damien and the twins were finding chairs, Aphrodite was checking her face and her hair, Stark and Darius were moving the heavy chairs to the TV and into the right place, and I was finding drinks for everyone. Kramisha was in the dungeon; she didn't want to watch the movie with us so she was making sure she knew her way through the maze, as she called it.

*Neferet*

I already toured the castle before dinner with Dumbledore, the old coot. "Kalona, come out wherever you are," I said baiting him to come out from hiding since we weren't supposed to be near each other, but he was watching, waiting, to see if, or when, I needed him.

Kalona fell out of the tree and stood before me. "I have an idea, go get your sons, collect them, surround the school grounds, but do not enter them. Wait, watch, but do not attack, and do not be seen. This is a command." Before I could say more he flew away, towards Tulsa.

A smile crept on my lips as I thought about how much moving here came to my advantage.

*Kalona*

I hate that sickening woman.

She thinks she can control a force like mine? Never! She has only been immortal for a blink of an eye; I have been immortal for ages! I have to find a way out of this. I will find a way out of this.

**(A/N): Wow that was long. I don't think that was bad though, if you did, tell me how to make it better. Bye guys! REVIEW! You don't know how much a review means to the writer until you are a writer. Those who review gets a free hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): sorry I haven't updated this in… forever? I have been stuck with how I wanted to write this chapter for a little while before I had a bad case of rage quit. Not wanting the story to die still I started writing again. I kinda think this will become an 'I don't have anything else to do, let's write this for a little while!' story. **

**As for this chapter, I'm just going to say that I changed a little bit to fit with my OC and with what the House of Night changed the storyline in itself so… don't be all sorts of surprised if this becomes a bit OC focused at first… just saying…**

**Free hugs for: SmilesSaveLives, Sonya-Valentine and Toby860! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or HoN, if I did this would not be here.**

*Harry*

When we arrived at the Gryffindor table there was already a few vampyres pushing around each other. A few vampyres sat at other tables, but most avoided Slytherin. Most of the vampyres either sat at Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I saw Stevie Rae Staring at the banner with Ravenclaw's symbol on it. I swear there were tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. But before I could say anything to Ron she shook her head and placed a smile on her face and turned to Zoey who was talking feverishly to Aphrodite. Aphrodite obviously wasn't listening and instead had her head in a magazine, much like the twins who sat nearby. Hermione sat reading a school book for fledglings that she was allowed to borrow from Damien in return for one of her books. He and Jack sat in between Aphrodite and the twins reading from a book titled '_Hogwarts, A History' _together. Darius sat next to Stark at the very end of the table, both of their eyes scanning the crowd that seemed to follow us in through the doors. The girl Piper was listening to Luna Lovegood at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Every now and then you saw Piper give Luna the tiniest little smirk.

The windows were covered as it was morning and the Red Vampyres wouldn't come in contact with sunlight but the sun was shining above them. There was probably some type of spell that kept actual UV rays from getting inside or it was just a projection kind of like a TV screen, but Ron and I neither knew nor cared.

All of the teachers were at the staff table which was magically extended as soon as the teachers found out how large the staff was going to be after the new addition of vampyre professors. Neferet sat at the middle of the table next to Dumbledore. There seemed to be a pattern, vampyre, wizard, vampyre, and wizard. The only exception was Hagrid; he sat next to vampyre with long blond hair and storm grey eyes. She seemed very stern but was almost enchanted by whatever Hagrid was talking about.

"-Unicorns I bet, Lenobia sure does love her horses, she must be giving birth to litter of kittens finding out about magical horses." I only heard a small excerpt of what Zoey said to Stevie Rae finally figuring out that Aphrodite wasn't going to listen.

"Well of course she is, can't you just see that look on her face? She is freaking out and looking at that Hagrid guy like he just saved her life, not that I can blame her though, I don't even like horses and I want to ride a unicorn! And just think, Lenobia can hear horse's emotions; I don't think that a horn will keep them from being considered horses." Stevie Rae said in one breath.

"Wait, she can hear emotions? How does that work?" Ron said before he could stop himself.

"Lenobia has an affinity for horses, hence the reason she is such a superb horse mistress." Damien said not even looking up from the book.

"I wouldn't have thought that would be possible, but I suppose I am a witch, this is Hogwarts, and you guys are vampyres, anything is possible." Hermione replied, also not looking up from her book.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would she give birth to a litter of kittens?" Ron asked as respectfully as possible. Aphrodite started laughing and put her hand on Zoey's shoulder for stability.

"It's an expression; she would be so surprised that she would 'give birth to a litter of kittens'." Damien explained moving his hands away from the book, now being held by Jack, to make quotations even though he still didn't look up.

"Oh," Ron said looking down somewhat embarrassed.

Before anyone could say anything else the last of the students came in and sat down. The food appeared and most of the Hogwarts students dug in. On the other hand some of the vampyres kinda looked at it, but didn't touch. Well, with the exception of Damien, mostly he was making samples for him and Jack, naming off each food he encountered. Most of the vampyres just stuck to the little cut sandwiches like the night before.

"Oh my goddess, what is this stuff?" Stevie Rae exclaimed when she finished sipping some pumpkin juice. "Here pass me some, please." Zoey asked the twins who seemed, like Stevie Rae, very much obsessed with it. They poured a small amount into a cup and passed it to Zoey from behind the bench.

That's when an orange cat jumped up onto Zoey's lap and started to try and get to her pumpkin juice, all the while meowing like an old lady.

"No Nala, you can't have my juice, it's not for you." Zoey said somewhat pushing her back a little back, not enough to hurt her of course.

"You have a cat, also?" Hermione blurted, finally looking up with surprise. Zoey just nodded before picking Nala up and setting her on her chest, all the while petting her and rubbing her head.

"A lot of students here have cats, also most teachers do." Damien explained to Hermione.

"I've always wanted a cat, there just so intelligent and strong, you could leave a cat alone outside for a week and they would still be there and waiting for you, that is of course if they were emotionally attached, but all of your cats seem to be quite attached."

Just then the most vile, fluffy, and hateful cat walked in and started trotting over to the Gryffindor table.

"Maleficent baby, come here darling," Aphrodite cooed from her place next to Zoey. She leaned back just a little so that she could lift the snarling beast into her lap.

Professor McGonagall handed a schedule to each of the wizards before one of the vampyres came down to pass out maps of the school.

"Oh good; I haven't even memorized the first floor of this place yet! A map would be great!" Zoey exclaimed as soon as a man with dragon tattoos offered her a map.

"Don't you guys need schedules?" I asked.

Damien smiled and explained, "We already have schedules, we go to school almost all year, and we started school before the wizards did. We just get shorter days and shortened breaks. It's because we only go to school at night time, therefore we don't have as much time to go to school as you would."

I just nodded and acted like I understood.

"So is this your dinner basically?" Hermione asked. I think she knew the answer but just wanted to start a conversation. Damien and Jack nodded in unison while they continued to read.

The rest of breakfast had very little conversation and was almost boring, had it not been for Peeve's _dramatic_ entrance…

"_Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"_ He wailed on his way in holding a cup of maggots. Piper jumped up and ran directly to the Slytherin table, picked up Malfoy by his collar, and used him as a human shield right before Peeves threw the slimy cup at her. _Splat!_ The contents of the cup hit Malfoy in the chest, sliding down his front. Everyone was completely silent at first, and then Piper dropped him, walked back to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down with her hands folded neatly under her head smiling.

Everyone began to roar with laughter as Draco stood up and marched straight up to her and whispered something about his father. She just laughed whole heartedly and patted him on the back before standing up, grabbed an apple, and walked out of the great hall. Peeves sat floating in midair gaping at her for a few minutes before cocking his head and floating out of the great hall after her.

*Stevie Rae*

"Please move to your classes or your dorms now, you may move around the castle, but please be quiet when transitioning to and from each area," Mrs. McGonagall said politely but sternly. I decided to try something again; it probably wasn't my smartest plan, but, what the heck? It's not like I had anything to lose.

When we all walked back to the dorms I walked straight into the girls section and walked past all the doors until I got to the one that had the name I was looking for. Once again she was playing guitar and singing but now it had a lot more instruments to it.

"_I fell in love from the moment we kissed, since then we've been history,"_ she sang in a higher pitch. _"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need, please stay as long as you need,"_ She sang in an even higher pitch.

I pushed the door open slowly, her room was covered in posters from several different artists, and most I didn't even know existed. She was in the center surrounded by instruments; a keyboard, several different types of guitars, a microphone, drums, basses, and a box of smaller instruments like maracas, a tambourine, etc.

Her back was turned to me and she was playing her guitar on a black leather bar stool she was singing into a mike and it was recording her. The electric keyboard was playing a melody she must've recorded before and a speaker was playing bongos that she probably recorded while playing on the tell-tale bongo set.

"_Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave," _she sang still in that high note.

Her bed was just a twin bed with black sheets and pillow cases, the only thing special was the band on the front of the blanket _'Pierce the Veil' _with a picture of them underneath. Underneath the bed there were a few speakers just poking out, actually, there were speakers everywhere really.

There were three speakers in each corner; they were huge speakers, like DJ speakers for clubs. She also had a few smaller speakers in each ceiling corner.

She must have heard me opening the door because she stopped playing and swiveled around.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she hissed, stopping the music.

"I was just coming to check up on you, I wanted to make sure you were okay…" I said backing out of her room before she took away permission to be in there, I already knew that was a painful experience. "What were you just playing?" I said to try and cover myself.

She looked stunned that I had asked at all, she looked back at the keyboard, then back at me. "I was actually playing the acoustic version of _'If I'm James Dean, Your Audrey Hepburn',_ by Sleeping with Sirens… Have you really never heard it before?" She said; her eyes wide and her eyebrows at her hairline.

"Nope, I've never heard it before, but it sounded nice, pretty catchy tune, nothing compared to Kenney Chesney-"

"DON'T EVEN MENTION COUNTRY TO ME! EWW! HOW COULD YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THAT NASTY MUSIC GENRE!?" She screamed at me from her swivel stool.

"I like country! It's a good genre!" I defended.

"You nasty little fuck! Rock and roll!" She said laughing.

"You were singing 'Home'! That's country!" I said laughing also.

"Yeah, but it's not '_ning-ning-ning' _country!" She said while playing an air-banjo.

"That doesn't even make since!" I said almost on the floor. A crowd of vampyres started to file into the hall to see what was going on.

"Yeah it does! Kenny Chesney's like old-timey country, modern country is pretty good!" She exclaimed unaware of the gathering crowd.

"Yeah, well your old-timey country!" I said laughing while people in the hall were giving me strange looks.

"Here, let me show you what kind of music I am, come inside and shut the door, it's bad enough I have to deal with your bumpkin ass, the rest of them would drive me insane." She said and gestured to the people outside in the hall that she shouldn't have been able to see or hear.

*Zoey*

Leave it to Stevie Rae to make the one person who doesn't talk, not only talk, but to yell and laugh.

That girl is something. She could really do anything she put her mind to. I sat down with Stark on the loveseat resting my head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep faster than the documentary about sea stars that Damien put on.

So it was a good day for us…

*Hermione*

Classes were so much fun here! There were so many things I learned today! I learned so many new spells! And all of the wonderful things people can do with magic! It's just awe-inspiring!

"Its 'wingardium levi-oh-sa' not 'wingardium leviosa'," then laughter followed… They were making fun of me! I sped past them and walked to the girls' bathroom before the feast… no one would notice I was missing anyways…

*Stevie Rae*

So Piper and I just stayed up all day playing music. Not sure what's in Monster but I just downed like three last night/day and now I can't sit down. Well, it's almost sunset, time to run around the castle!

"FOLLOW THE LEADER! GALLOP LIKE A PONY STEVIE RAE! GALLOP LIKE A RAINBOW UNICORN!" Piper screamed between giggles while swinging open the door. It was funny because she was wearing her black and red half-and-half pants and a Sleeping with Sirens shirt and she had her 'warrior makeup' on.

"How many of those did you drink?!" I asked galloping after her through the lobby.

"SIX AND A HALF, PARTNER! HOWDY PEEPS!" she said as we passed a group of preps like Becca. She ran out of the dungeons and up to the third floor, with every step saying "Boop!"

When we got to the top we heard someone crying in the bathrooms and stopped all the horse-playing and followed the noise. It led us to the girl's bathroom where the door was shut tight, as if someone was sitting against the door.

"Open up the door or I'm coming in with force!" Piper said after trying the door three times. After ten seconds she kicked the door and walked in. A girl was hugging herself on the floor with her head laid on her knees in the corner of the bathroom and Piper immediately ran over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked her before she even figured out who it was. She looked familiar but I couldn't exactly name who it was. She had bushy brown hair and wore a Gryffindor robe.

When she looked up I knew exactly who it was though. She was Hermione Granger, the smart one from this morning, but why was she upset?

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She just shook her head and sobbed again. Piper and I shared a look and just grabbed her by one arm on each side then lifted her and carried her straight to the stairs and set her down before making sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, are you afraid of vampyres?" I asked Hermione. She looked at me skeptically then shook her head. I smiled and winked at her, "good."

We carried her down the staircases and into the dungeon passed Snape's room and into the lobby, now completely empty thanks to the feast, and into Piper's room. We set her on the bed and slid the mini-fridge out from underneath it and handed her one of the thousands of Monsters that she snuck into the castle.

"Just be careful with that, don't want to unleash the beast to fast you know," Piper said with a smirk and a wink. "So, which idiot did what and how do you want me to end him?" Piper asked with the most serious expression I've ever seen.

"Piper, I think that's a little too far a little too fast… I think what she meant was 'what happened?' Maybe even 'how can we help?'" I said, quickly filling in for her.

"It was nothing, just some guys being stupid I guess…" She said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe that, and I want names," Piper said sternly. She looked down at the blanket and rubbed the front of its soft material, taking it between her fingers and rubbing it between them.

"It's okay, just-" Hermione started before a loud thump was heard from outside.

"Umm… did you close the door?" I asked Piper quietly. She shook her head and looked towards the door.

"Fuck." She said as the sound of shattering glass was heard from the lobby, followed by a terrible roar.

*Zoey*

So last anyone heard, Stevie Rae was awake at the crack of sunset and she was galloping around like an idiot saying something about unicorns. And now she is missing from breakfast, so is Piper and Hermione, but Hermione was at her classes so… where could she be?

Last anyone heard she was walking past Ron and was heading up the staircase, which is kinda weird because that's where Piper and Stevie Rae were last seen.

"Hey, does anyone know where professor Quarrel is? I want to ask about something that I found in my book today," Damien said looking around the tables. Just then he busted through the doors. "Never mind."

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! …just thought you ought to know…" Quarrel said before collapsing on the floor. The entire room was silent for a few seconds before everyone started panicking. People were causing more havoc than anything and seemed to be running like chickens with their heads cut off.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore shouted at the top of his lungs, effectively stopping the noise. "Teachers, move in small groups around the castle, anyone who is staying here, just keep every student here," He said, taking command. "Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick, you go ahead and go into the dungeon, I will take the upstairs." Each teacher nodded and followed orders.

"_Stevie Rae is still missing Zoey."_ Aphrodite whispered in my ear urgently. I nodded and got up to walk over to Dumbledore.

"Zoey Redbird, sit down! We are in a crisis! There is no excuse for that!" Neferet yelled from across the room.

"But, ma'am, there are three students that I know are missing from the great hall! Stevie Rae, Piper, and Hermione Granger have yet to show up!" Damien defended. There was another silence.

"THOSE VAMPYRE FREAKS ATE THE MUDBLOOD! THERE GOING TO BE AFTER PUREBLOODS NEXT!" Draco of course just had to start drama again at a time like this…

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PURE-BRAT LITTLE PUNK!" Piper yelled as she walked through the door, holding Hermione in her arms while Stevie Rae was following closely behind. Everyone just stopped completely stunned. Even Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"What happened to you three? Did you encounter the troll on your way back?" Damien said breaking the silence.

"Oh no, we weren't that lucky, no, the troll encountered US. We were in my room and apparently we forgot to lock the door or whatever, and bam, TROLL IN THE DORMATORY! Were lucky that we made it out alive, but luckily for us Peeves showed up-" Piper exclaimed while walking over to a bench and setting a very much knocked out Hermione down before trying to finish.

"OH MY GOSH, HE JUST FLEW IN AND BEAT UP THE TROLL WITH THIS MAGIC AND IT WAS SO AMAZING AND A GHOST TOOK DOWN THIS BIG HUGE TROLL THAT WAS TRYIN' TO EAT US AND Y'ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE IT WAS SO A-MAZING!" Stevie Rae practically gushed her feelings onto everyone there.

"As I was saying, Peeves came in and picked up the club he was holding with some sort of spell and kept smacking him with it, it was pretty cool, but I think the worms were a little unneeded and uncalled for." Piper finished.

"They were actually meant for you, if I still had them you would have lost, but you had to get attacked by a troll didn't you? You just attract danger, first me, then a troll. Tsk, tsk. It's a shame to, you might not even live long enough to reject the change," Peeves said very uncaringly. Almost as if he was angry.

"And then we can be ghost buddies forever, isn't that right?" She said sarcastically in reply.

"I was thinking enemies seeing as your more of a Gryffindor, but friends with a common interest of winning a competition will work also I suppose," he said angrily and with a hint of hurt.

"What the hell is your problem you freak? What have I done to you at _all_ this year? I've only done one thing, and that was me defending myself, and now you stalk me everywhere I go!" Piper exclaimed, clearly outraged.

He sneered down at her and scoffed before floating backwards out of the room.

She grabbed an apple and walked out the door, she didn't go into the dungeon; instead, she went out the main doors to the courtyard.

"I'm so confused," I said before sitting back down next to Stark. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick still did go and get the troll before someone from some sort of ministry moved it somewhere else.

Hermione went to the hospital wing, apparently she was just stressed the fuck out by something and the troll made her faint so she turned out to be just fine.

Stevie Rae was a little shaken up but after a few minutes to breath, she was 'just fine and dandy'.

Piper on the other hand? Apparently she has serious anger issues and wouldn't talk to anyone after that. She spent all her free time in her room or outside by the lake with her guitar. Stevie Rae was a little bummed out about that but she just hung out with us again like usual. Piper started hanging out with Hermione and occasionally she would convince her to stay at dinner, but every time she sat at the Gryffindor table, and glared at the Slytherin signs.

On the bright side she didn't completely ignore Stevie Rae. She didn't exactly invite her anywhere, but if Stevie Rae went down to the lake she would talk to her and sing with her. Or like, for example, right now, Stevie Rae just knocked on her door for the first time since the incident and she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the door… somewhat suspicious, but if that's normal that's okay I guess.

Classes are starting up again soon so both vampyres and wizards will be able to roam the castle at night, which is great because it's kinda boring at night without them.

Damien and Jack were excited to find out that they had most of their Wizarding classes together. On the other hand, Stark and I were not so pleased with our results.

"Only ONE class together? What?" Stark fumed, clearly outraged.

"Neferet chose the schedule Stark; you should have never even got your hopes up." I said trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah but your my priestess! I have to keep you safe! That's part of my job! How are you going to be safe if I can't come save you?" He replied, still obviously pissed off.

"It's a magical school full of wizards, and besides, the only time I could be in danger is outside, and I couldn't sign up for those classes except for astronomy because I couldn't take any of the others, and that's the class we got together anyways! Plus, your only taking _two _classes!" I said 'calmly'. He just rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

I got up and kissed him before going into the room Stevie Rae and I were sharing and instantly falling asleep.

*Rephaim*

"So you live? How?" father said as I kneeled down before him.

"I'm still not sure how, I just know that I am still here and am able to serve you, father."

"I know why, and I suppose the how is unimportant, for now we have a purpose, and before all, that purpose must be served." He turned around and flew away; I knew well enough that I was to follow him. To where? I did not know. Someplace in a land called England, a magic place where the vampyres now took refuge. We were to follow, and it was expected that we would fight them, but could I truly fight them? Not Stevie Rae, never Stevie Rae…

**(A/N): Okay, that was long… umm I'm still very sorry to everyone who may or may not have been waiting on that chapter, a lot has happened since then and I have had some serious life changing business going on so… yeah, plus my laptop broke and wouldn't quit blue screening me whenever I was on it. So review how I did and maybe tell me to speed the fuck up if you wish, I don't care, I like reviews, as long as they are nice. Also, to my Spying for a Goddess fans, I'm updating that next.**


End file.
